The factors influencing chondrogenesis are under study. Particular attention is being directed toward the extracellular matrix of developing cartilage and its relationship to normal cellular function. Factors are being characterized which perturb the phenotype of chondrocytes. In these investigations, use is being made of limb and mesenchyme cell cultures, mature chondrocytes in culture and a cartilage producing tumor.